Baby One More Time
"Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears ''(covered by ''The Girly Team in the game) is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance Now. Dancers The four girls appears to be high-school girls; just like in the music video, and cheerleaders. Their dresses have the same design but different colors and different hairstyles, but they're all blondes (black hair in Just Dance Now). P1 Player 1's dress is red (sky blue in Just Dance Now). Her hair is short. P2 Player 2's dress is purple (lime green in Just Dance Now). Her hair is quite long. P3 Player 3's dress is blue (orange in Just Dance Now). She has two pigtails. P4 Player 4's dress is green (dark pink in Just Dance Now). Her hair is long too. Background The girls might be dancing in a locker room or a school corridor since there are lockers in the back. The floor is checkered and the brick wall is pink. A school bell can be seen too. The lockers are occasionally light up and opens/closes the doors. The same goes for the floor. Mash Up The Dancers(No Repeats): *Baby One More Time (Beta) - JD3 *Sympathy For The Devil - JD2 *Walk Like an Egyptian - JD2 *Crazy in Love - JD2 *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' - JD3 Gold Moves Classic Mode There are 5 gold moves, and all are the same. They are "Wave Gold Moves" (done one at a time) from the red to the green (from the cyan blue to the dark pink in the JDN Remake). *'P1 = (All)' Put your arm in the air and bend your leg. *'P2 = (All)' Put out your leg and point at the screen. *'P3 = (All)' Put your left hand on your hip and the right one halfway in the air. *'P4 = (All)' Put your right arm bended above your head and the left on your hip. BabyonemoretimeGM.png|All Gold Moves (JD3) Baby One More Time Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves (JDNOW) Mash-Up In the mash-up there are 6 gold moves. *'Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, & 5:' Move your arms in a circle. (Done with the dancer from Crazy in Love) *'Gold Move 6:' Put your right hand up. (Done with the beta dancer) Baby_1_More_Time_GMs_1-5.png|Gold Moves 1-5 Baby_1_More_Time_GM_6.png|Gold Move 6 Trivia *This is the first ever all female dance crew. It's also the only all female dance crew on Just Dance 3. * The girls were originally not going to freeze in the air during the jump in the end. As seen on Comic Con 2011 the girls "land" the jumps. *During the first gold move, the dancer in red looks like is about to fall, but she scoots her leg over, and regains her composure. Also in the beginning of the song, she does a completely different leg motion than the other girls. *There is a dancer with pink pigtails that appears in the mashup. People believe she's the Baby One More Time Beta dancer. *The green girl (in JDNow version - pink one) is the same as the dancer from Boom. *In The Mashup, there are only 5 different dancers. * Just Dance Now's remake made dancers the inverted colors. * In JDNow, a few lines disappear too quickly and they get replaced by the following one; surprisingly, they don't get highlighted until they're sung. Gallery baby one more time jdn.jpg|Dancers on Just Dance Now babyonemorequat_coach_1_big.png|P1 remake babyonemorequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 remake babyonemorequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 remake babyonemorequat_coach_4_big.png|P4 remake Videos File:Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time File:Just Dance 3 - Baby One More Time - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1411337886 File:FULL GAMEPLAY! Baby One More Time - The Girly Team Just Dance Now|JDNOW Remake File:Just Dance 3 - Baby One More Time - Beta|Notice the gold move is not valid and the dancers land at the end Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Covered Category:90's Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Lyrics Errors